farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Grimme SE 260 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Grimme SE 260 is a Potato Harvesting trailer available in Farming Simulator 15. It is used to extract the Potato Crop from the ground, after it has been processed by a Haulm Topper. Overview The Grimme SE 260 is a trailer designed to harvest Potatoes. It is the only stand-alone harvester in the base game that can only perform this function. The SE 260 is a large, bulky machine that works like a Harvester, capable of extracting Potatoes from the ground, storing them in a holding tank, and transferring them to a Tipper when necessary through the use of its conveyer lift. The SE 260 can only work on a field that has already been processed by a Potato Haulm Topper. The SE 260 cannot cut haulms at all. This is just one of the ways in which it is inferior to the extremely-expensive Grimme Tectron 415, which performs both the cutting and harvesting simultaneously. The SE 260 has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front, which may be attached to any tractor in the base game, as well as the Lizard PiQup and most of the Harvesters. Only a tractor can actually activate the device however, since it requires 81 kW / 110 hp in order to activate, an amount of power that can be supplied by most low-end tractors. However, the SE 260 itself is very heavy, especially when fully loaded with Potatoes, so a small tractor may not be able to simultaneously supply it with power and tow it around the field at any reasonable speed. Consider using a heavy tractor with at least 200-300 hp instead (or more!). While operating, the SE 260 imposes a speed limit of 10 km/h. The SE 260 has its own holding tank, capable of holding 9276 liters of Potatoes. Once the limit is reached, the SE 260 will not harvest any more Potatoes until it can offload into a Tipper or Auger Wagon. Due to the high density of Potato crops, this limit will be hit many times when harvesting even a small field. The particular design of the SE 260 poses several problems when harvesting. The harvesting head of the machine is a very narrow 2.0 meter wide device, situated at the bottom right of the machine; When unfolded, this harvesting head will extend about a meter or two off to the side (see image on the right). Therefore, it will not harvest potatoes directly behind the towing tractor, but rather those slightly off its central axis. This makes it much harder to determine where to aim your tractor when pulling the SE 260 across the field. Furthermore, due to this offset, the game will not allow you to hire a Worker when using this device. You must do all of the harvesting work manually, doubly complicating the issue with the offset header. Note that you can hire a Worker if the SE 260 is mounted together with a Grimme KS 75-4, but the Hired Worker will not be able to drive properly at all. Finally, the Grimme SE 260 has an extendable conveyer lift that can offload harvested Potatoes from the machine to an external Tipper. While the conveyer is extended, it will automatically dump the Potatoes in the holding tank into any valid Tipper that passes underneath the conveyer. This works even if both the SE 260 and the Tipper are in motion, but since this harvester cannot use a Hired Worker, accomplishing a moving unload maneuver is possibly only in Multiplayer mode. Offloading can be done into any Tipper, including the largest ones available in the base game. However, it may be tricky to get a larger Tipper close enough to the conveyer. This is because offloading occurs on the left side of the machine, but the entire machine is offset to the right when unfolded, leaving little space on the left to slide in a wide Tipper. Due to the low capacity of the SE 260, and the high density of Potato crops, the offloading process will occur repeatedly even on a small field, exacerbating the problem. These reasons make the Grimme SE 260 significantly inferior to the Grimme Tectron 415, which can use a Hired Worker, does not have a header offset, is 50% wider than the SE 260, and of course can cut haulms as it harvests. However, the Tectron 415 is almost 4 times more expensive than the SE 260. Specifications Category:Farming Simulator 15 Potato Harvesting Category:Farming Simulator 15 Grimme Category:Grimme